


Late Night Stroll

by FrenchBaby



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchBaby/pseuds/FrenchBaby
Summary: I stop in my track, taking a happy J-Hope off guards."Hope what's wrong?" I ask looking at him in the eyes.His smiles lingers for a couple of seconds before dropping. He sighs. His beautiful black eyes are not focused on mine anymore.He takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the smooth warm air of the night. "I will be away for a long time." J-Hope whispers eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I think I got the idea for this one while watching pictures from BTS' trip to Kota Kinabalu. I realised they looked really happy so I wanted to add a little twist to it ;) What do you think?
> 
> Also I realised I have grown a soft spot for romantic declarations x) I put one in every single one of my stories! Hahah in the future I will try to write stories without that touch of romantism in one single paragraph but more scattered in the action.
> 
> Clo

"Hobi, what about a walk right now? The night is amazing." I ask my boyfriend who is spread out on the bed, face hidden in the pillows and messy hair.

"I don't know, I just came home I don't really want to go out." He replies surprisingly blankly compared to his usual excited self.

I smile softly and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hoseok I know you are not tired. And we just ate, it would be great to digest. Come on you always love walking hand in hand at night!" I try to cheer him up.

He smiles his eyes still closed and turns his head to my direction. When he opens his eyes I am taken aback by the seriousness of his expression.

I jump on my feet and grab his hand, pulling him towards me.

"Pleaaase? I miss walking silently with you along the river. And the weather is so warm I bet you will love it just like every time before." I plead with a pouty face. This never fails.

His smile grows bigger and he sighs in surrender.

"Why can't I resist you y/n? Why are you so adorable?"

"Hehehe come on!" I say skipping towards the entrance. By the time I put my shoes on he is there, a sweater on his shoulders.

 

As expected, the night is warm, a soft breeze blows through the trees, keeping us cool. There is nobody on the path, only me and him laughing and chatting in the silent evening. Maybe the neighbourhood can hear us, I don't think we really care. Should we worry about our happiness?

Speaking of happiness, I stop in my track, taking a happy J-Hope off guards.

 

"Hope what's wrong?" I ask looking at him in the eyes.

 

He laughs a little and comes closer, his hands deep down in his pockets.

 

"Nothing is wrong y/n. Why are you asking?"

"Don't lie to me, I know something is worrying you. And you know why?"

 

J-Hope becomes serious.

 

"I told you, I am completely fi-"

"Not any of that with me Hoseok. Your smile is slightly fainter than usual and you have that little riddle on the forehead that is only here when something bothers you. I have known you for a very long time now, you won't trick me."

 

His smiles lingers for a couple of seconds before dropping. His face instantly takes that serious expression that can be very disturbing for someone who usually only sees him all happy and joyful. He sighs while running his long fingers through his hair, brushing them backwards. He takes one step closer to me. His beautiful black eyes are not focused on mine anymore. They are now directed to somewhere on the white path.

He definitely looks really worried now that he completely let down of his mask.

He takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the smooth warm air of the night, closes his eyes for a moment and let his head fall backwards so that his face is directed towards the starry sky. His pale skin appears whiter under the moonlight.

A minute is spent like that, both focusing our senses on the wind ruffling the leaves in the nearby trees, the soft sound of the water hitting the sides of the river and the silence.

 

"I will be away for a long time to do some photoshoot and filming" J-Hope whispers eventually.

 

His eyes are still closed, maybe in fear of seeing my reaction. He doesn't really know but he prefers keeping his lids shut.

I take two steps forward and grasp his two hands resting down. His long fingers immediately circle mine tightly and he finally dares looking at me in the eyes.

 

"I am going to miss you so bad. We will be far away on the other side of the country while you are alone at home and I don't want that. I don't want to have fun at the beach with the boys without you. I would rather stay here than doing all those photoshoots if you are not here by my side to cheer on me."

 

His dark pupils are sparkling with the moonlight but not their usual magical way of sparkling. They appear filled with worries and sorrow.

His fists tighten a bit around my hands, my knuckles are starting to hurt a little. I let go of one to reach for his cheek. He leans on my palm and closes his stunning eyes again to imprint this feeling in his mind.

 

"I will still be there don't worry about me. You know I am always with you even when we are far away. I knew things like that would happen when I started dating an idol as famous as you are. How long will you be gone?" I ask a bit unsure.

"I don't know. Something like two to three weeks maybe depending on the weather and how hard we work." He replies with an apoplectic look. "We are leaving in nine days." He finishes in such a small voice I barely hear him.

 

My breath hitches. Three weeks and so soon. We have never been separated for that long! Last time it was five days and it felt like an eternity! My mind races and many questions start popping in my head.

I might look worried because J-Hope firmly grabs my hand that fell back down.

 

"Y/n I know this is going to be tough. I know there is no way you can come with us but I promise I will call you every time I can ok? We will overcome this obstacle like we always did until now."

I smile faintly in an attempt of appearing reassuring.

"Yeah you are right. We will enjoy even more our time together when you come back. And you will bring me many handsome pictures!" I try to sound cheerful but my voice cracks on the last words and the last syllable is swallowed by the heavy lump that is blocking my throat. I gulp down and firmly forbid myself to cry. I have to stay strong for us.

 

But it is so hard right now.

 

I focus my blurred vision that I didn't notice drifted on a spot to my left back to Hoseok. He is looking for something in the pocket of his sweater with one hand while the other one is still holding mine.

 

And before I can really see what it is, he slides a mesmerizing silver ring on my finger. It is incrusted with little crystals all around and a bigger one in the middle. The stones are sparkling with the lights of the streetlamps. I am so taken aback I stand staring at it in silence. J-Hope's deep voice is what brings me back on Earth.

 

"This is a sort of promise. I think we both need it. So I promise to protect and watch over you no matter how far away we are from each other. I promise my main goal will always be to make you smile and take care of your happiness. Because your smile enlightens my day, you laugh makes my heart flutter and it sounds like little bells to my ears. Because your happy eyes sparkle and add magic to my life, hence the crystals. I know you love them so I designed this myself. I wanted something unique just like you and that would remind you of me when I will be busy with work. I hope this can bring the light I want to be for you when I am not by your side physically.

You are mine and only mine y/n. Forever, no matter the distance.

I sound super cheesy right now no?" He finishes in a sheepish laugh ruffling his hair.

 

I nod while laughing. A laugh full of nervousness and embarrassment but also happiness and contentment.

 

"See? That's that laugh and that smile I was talking about. They seriously drive me crazy."

 

"Shut up" I murmur pulling him into a tight and warm hug he gladly returns.


End file.
